big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2006 FIFA Club World Cup
Internacional | count = 1 | second_other = Barcelona | third_other = Al-Ahly | fourth_other = Club América | matches = 7 | goals = 17 | attendance = 325152 | top_scorer = Mohamed Aboutrika (3 goals) | prevseason = 2005 | nextseason = 2007 }} The 2006 FIFA Club World Cup was a football tournament held in Japan between 10 December and 17 December 2006. It was the third FIFA Club World Cup and the second since the competition's merger with the Intercontinental Cup. The club champions from each of the six confederations played in a knockout tournament. The quarter-final match-ups were determined by a draw including the AFC, CAF, CONCACAF and OFC champions, while the UEFA and CONMEBOL champions were given byes to the semi-finals. The losers of the quarter-finals would play for the fifth place, while the losers of the semi-finals were to play in a third-place play-off. A team from the host nation did not participate, as was initially proposed. Following the departure of Australia from the OFC, the Oceanian representative, Auckland City, was fully amateur, so forcing them to play a play-off for a place in the quarter-finals against the J. League champions (Gamba Osaka) was considered, which would have also promoted local interest. The change would have also eliminated the fifth-place play-off, to keep the number of games intact. This was finally rejected, but the tournament format was changed for 2007.Oceania to get direct entry to Club World Cup Qualified teams The following teams qualified during 2006: Venues Tokyo, Yokohama and Toyota were the three cities to serve as venues for the 2006 FIFA Club World Cup. Referees Squads For a list of all the rosters of this tournament, see the article 2006 FIFA Club World Cup squads. Bracket Auckland City|0| Al-Ahly|2 |11 December – Tokyo| Jeonbuk Hyundai|0| Club América|1 |13 December – Tokyo| Al-Ahly|1| Internacional|2 |14 December – Yokohama| Club América|0| Barcelona|4 |17 December – Yokohama| Internacional|1| Barcelona|0 |17 December – Yokohama| Al-Ahly|2| Club América|1 |15 December – Tokyo| Auckland City|0| Jeonbuk Hyundai|3 }} Matches All times local (UTC+9) Quarter-finals |score=0 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Al-Ahly |goals1= |goals2=Flávio Aboutrika |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota City |attendance=29,922 |referee=Khalil Al Ghamdi (Saudi Arabia) }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Club América |goals1= |goals2=Rojas |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=34,197 |referee=Jerome Damon (South Africa) }} Semi-finals |score=1 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Internacional |goals1=Flávio |goals2=Pato Luiz Adriano |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=33,690 |referee=Subkhiddin Mohd Salleh (Malaysia) }} ---- |score=0 – 4 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2=Guðjohnsen Márquez Ronaldinho Deco |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=62,316 |referee=Óscar Ruiz (Colombia) }} Fifth place play-off |score=0 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors |goals1= |goals2=Lee Hyun-Seung Kim Hyung-Bum Zé Carlos |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=23,258 |referee=Khalil Al Ghamdi (Saudi Arabia) }} Third place play-off |score=2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Club América |goals1=Aboutrika |goals2=Cabañas |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=51,641 |referee=Jerome Damon (South Africa) }} Final |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Adriano Gabiru |goals2= |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=67,128 |referee=Carlos Batres (Guatemala) }} Scorers ;3 goals * Mohamed Aboutrika (Al-Ahly) ;2 goals * Flávio (Al-Ahly) ;1 goal * Adriano Gabiru (Internacional) * Luiz Adriano (Internacional) * Salvador Cabañas (Club América) * Deco (Barcelona) * Eiður Guðjohnsen (Barcelona) * Kim Hyeung-Bum (Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors) * Lee Hyun-Seung (Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors) * Rafael Márquez (Barcelona) * Alexandre Pato (Internacional) * Ricardo Francisco Rojas (Club América) * Ronaldinho (Barcelona) * Zé Carlos (Jeonbuk) Tournament round-up Final standings Awards References External links *FIFA Club World Cup Japan 2006, FIFA.com Category:2006 FIFA Club World Cup Club World Cup 2006 Club World Cup Fifa Club World Cup 2006 Fifa Club World Cup 2006 ar:كأس العالم لأندية كرة القدم 2006 az:FİFA Klublararası Dünya Kuboku 2006 ca:Campionat del Món de Clubs de futbol 2006 cs:Mistrovství světa ve fotbale klubů 2006 de:FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft 2006 es:Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA 2006 fr:Coupe du monde des clubs de la FIFA 2006 gl:Copa Mundial de Clubs da FIFA 2006 ko:FIFA 클럽 월드컵 2006 hr:FIFA Svjetsko klupsko prvenstvo 2006. id:Piala Dunia Antarklub FIFA 2006 it:Coppa del mondo per club FIFA 2006 he:אליפות העולם לקבוצות כדורגל 2006 hu:2006-os FIFA-klubvilágbajnokság mt:Tazza tad-Dinja tal-Futbol tal-Klabbs 2006 nl:Wereldkampioenschap voetbal voor clubs 2006 ja:FIFAクラブワールドカップ2006 pl:Klubowy Puchar Świata 2006 pt:Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA de 2006 ru:Клубный чемпионат мира по футболу 2006 sk:Majstrovstvá klubov FIFA 2006 fi:Jalkapallon seurajoukkueiden maailmanmestaruuskilpailut 2006 sv:Världsmästerskapet i fotboll för klubblag 2006 th:ฟุตบอลชิงแชมป์สโมสรโลก 2006 tr:2006 FIFA Dünya Kulüpler Kupası vi:Giải vô địch bóng đá thế giới các câu lạc bộ 2006 zh:2006年世界冠軍球會盃